How Do we go on?
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: Set four years after Sonny and chad break up But things are different while Sonny's career is amazing chad's is going down hill chad and sonny havent seen each other in a while but what will happen how much have they changed will Channy survive will love happen


**Hey guys new story, i had this idea in a dream last night. **

**Please review please **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE ( I WISH I DID OWN IT)**

* * *

Sonny POV

As I drove up to my driveway I heard my phone ringing. I checked the caller I.D ugh it was Chastity. God I hated her but now everyone and especially the press thought I was Sonny Munroe the arrogant self centered singer and actor, which meant that I had to be friends with people like me including the cast of Mackenzie falls. Time to act I thought as I answered her call.

"Hey Girl," I said in a fake high voice.

"Hey OMG did you hear," she asked me of course Chastity always calls when she needs to gossip.

"No what happened?" I asked in a fake excited voice.

"Chad didn't get the job to work on this low class show his career is falling apart," she said like if she was happy he was suffering. Instead of answering her I just hung up the phone and turned my car around and drove to chad's apartment.

Life is weird. Now I'm a 20 year old singer I'm a millionaire and chad well after Mackenzie fall ended he had a hard time getting a job and I don't know why. His career went down and now he's just a has been. I need to talk to him.

I drove through the city until I reached Chad's apartment building. I parked my car and put the alarm, I ran up to Chad's apartment. I knocked and heard Chad say, "Who is it,"

"Zac Efron," I said in a deep voice. I knew he hated Zac Efron. I heard running and then the door opened. Chad saw me and he just stared at me. "Um can I come in?" I asked tapping my foot. "Oh yeah sure," he said stepping away from the door. I walked in his apartment and sat on the couch.

He sat by me and we sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So," he asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay?" I asked concerned even though me and chad broke up four years I still have feeling for him. Instead of answering me he just looked down.

"What happened why did your career go down?" I asked grabbing his hand. He just looked at me and whispered, "You happened,"

"What?" I said standing up.

"After we broke up I don't know what happened to me I changed I got depressed my work went down and I lost it all," he said looking down.

"Oh no don't you blame our break-up on me IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at him.

"My fault I was trying to help make thing normal between us again!" he said raising his voice.

"NO YOU WERE TRYING MAKE THINGS BETTER FOR YOU,YOU WANTED TO BE NUMBER ONE NO MATTER WHAT EVEN IF THAT MEANT DESTROYING MY JOY AND DREAMS, YOU RUINED US BECAUSE LIKE ALWAYS YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOURSELF THEN ANYONE ELSE, I CAME HERE TO TRY AND HELP BUT I GUESS I WASTED MY TIME LIKE THE TIME I WASTED WITH YOU!" I screamed at him. I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes but he quickly composed his voice. Before he could he could tell me something I ran to my car I drove off.

As I drove I felt the tears come down. I was an idiot for trying to help Chad. I was an idiot for falling in love with Chad. I AM AN IDIOT FOR BEING IN LOVE WITH CHAD. I got home and ran to my room. I cried and cried until I was out of tears. I need to change my life. I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror although my personality had changed my face was the same. I went to my car and drove to a salon.

I went to the best salon in Beverly Hills and sat in a chair. The barista came and asked me what I wanted to do to my hair. I explained to her and she started to work. 3 hours later I stood up and looked in the mirror. My hair was now blonde with pink tips and it was perfectly straight.

I went home and decided to go bed early.

* * *

Chad POV

I watched Sonny go and I just stood there. I let her leave me AGAIN. I looked around my apartment what happened to my life. I put my head in my hands. I turned on my tv to distract my self .

"Sonny Munroe Hollywoods best star was spotted walking out of a salon with a new look, and might I say she looked F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S" said the reporter then they showed a picture of sonny.

"OMG!" I said as I saw sonny, her hair was blonde with pink tips. She was wearing skinny jeans, pumps, and a black t-shirt. Did she do that because of what happened when she came?

Of course she didn't she doesn't care about me I'm a failure. That is it I need to get my life back on track. I drove to Condor studios and I ran to office. I knocked and went in. I talked to and begged him to help me get a job. After like an hour of arguing he agreed.

"Thank You ," I said smiling.

"Wait but you're not working here," he said standing up and looking out the window.  
"What then were am I working?" I asked although I don't really care.

"You're gonna go to casting for a new show ok, here theres the info," he said handing me a piece of paper with writing on it. I left his office and went to my car and drove home. I need to apologize to Sonny. I turned my car around and drove to her mansion. I parked m car outside her house and rang the doorbell. There was no response. I walked around her house to her backyard and noticed her back door was opened slightly.

I walked inside and looked for sonny. I went upstairs and looked for her room. I entered a room and looked for her. I heard a tiny scream and I ran to the door where I heard the noise. When I went inside I saw that it was the bathroom. I looked around and saw sonny by the mirror. There was a tiny little puddle of blood beside her.

"SONNY!" I yelled and she turned around. She was holding a small blade and her wrist had a slice on it. She dropped the blade and curled up on the floor crying. I knelt beside her hugged her . I grabbed her hand and looked at her arm and noticed a lot of scars.

"Why Sonny Why?"

"I can't take it anymore, I just… just can't," she said the last word and then she went limp in my arms.

"SONNY!" I screamed shaking her hoping she would wake up. "SONNY! PLEASE DON'T DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I cried. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. An eternity later they arrived. Paramedics put Sonny on a gurney and took her into the ambulance.

"Do you wanna ride in the ambulance?" one of the paramedics. I just nodded and climed in the ambulance. A few minutes later we reached the hospital and they took Sonny into a room. I waited in the lobby and paced around waiting for news. I checked my phone contacts I had no idea who to tell what was happening. I began panicking and I the time. It was 10pm dammit its been almost 3 hours, why hasn't anyone told me whats going on.

A while later a doctor came , "Um who's here for Sonny Munroe?" he asked. I ran up to him and said, "Me,"

"Son I need to talk to you, follow me," he said walking to a hallway.

"What's wrong with Sonny?" I asked impatiently.

"She has anemia and it appears she has a few problems, shes been awake for about an hour and refuses to eat, if we are correct she has an eating disorder and cuts herself she has various scars all over her arms and legs."

When he said this I didn't know what to answer, instead I just felt a few tears come out of my eyes. "Wheres her room?" I asked. The doctor just walked me to a room and said, "Here she is?"

I just looked through the door and saw Sonny laying in the bed. Then I saw her grab her plate of food and throw it to the ground. I walked in the room and when Sonny saw me.

"GET OUT GET OUT THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed at me in a high pitched voice. My fault how is this my fault, oh god no.

WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT DID I DO!

* * *

**So what do you guys think, and ooh cliff hanger what did he do, do you wanna know, well if i get a lot of reviews ill update quicker :* love you guys but please review review**


End file.
